Off The Top
by xxxCodeTsubasa
Summary: Since I get my best ideas at school and scribble them down. This is a series of crack-fics or slightly crack-fics and crazy ideas! So join Lelouch as he comes back from the dead, or joins the Ninja turtles and have a great laugh! Crackfic!
1. The Ghost and the Note

AN:// OK. Just a little series of laughter and well.... crack... I hope you have some good giggles, or possibly even crap your pants laughing. I hope to maybe update it every week with something off the top of my head!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Code Geass, or the other shows mentioned in these crackfics!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Suzaku was pissed. Lelouch, his childhood friend, had literally ruined his life. Suzaku was now claimed dead and he was sure Euphie was somewhere up in heaven waiting for him when it happened. Just how much more could Lelouch do to him now? The 99th Emperor of Britannia was dead and it almost calmed him on the inside to know the guy couldn't ruin his life any further. That night, however, there were several sightings of a ghost in the palace. Empress Nunally swore it was her brother, saying she recognized his presence. Suzaku hadn't really cared. It WAS just a ghost. What could he do to him?

The next morning, Suzaku Kururugi woke to find his hand sitting nicely in a glass of warm water and a very wet bed. He groaned at the prank and got out of bed to take a shower and wash his sheets. Within a few long moments, he returned to the room to find a piece of paper under the cup of warm water. Picking it up, he opened it to reveal a note. It read:

"Dearest Suzaku,

_Gotcha._

Sincerely,

_Lelouch vi Britannia_"

Later that day, he threw the note in the fireplace and called an exorcist.


	2. Bootylicous parties?

AN:// ok so I forgot my book for science class, and that is how this baby was born! I really don't care how poorly it was written.. I just want to satisfy my boredom and for some reason it entertains people. XD

Dis: blah blah blah DON'T OWN blah blah ANYTHING IN THIS FIC OTHER THAN THE FIC ITSELF

--------------------------------------

How it happened, nobody knew. Not even Zero himself understood why. The turtles talked around each other in a huddle obviously discussing something important, while the pilot of the Lancelot and the leader of the Black Knights watched on.

"BREAK!" the turtles screamed and lined themselves up in front of the two men. "We, the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles," one of them began, another one of them holding out a black headband up to Zero, "accept you, Lord Zero, to be one of us!" Raising his fist in the air the other ninja turtles (or so they appeared) yelled in joy, jumping up and down. Suzaku stared at the headband. And Stared. And stared. And stared. Then finally, laughed hysterically, walking himself out of the door to go join Euphemia, who was patiently waiting with Batman to induct her into the Justice League (they heard about the Special Zone of Japan incident) later on that night.

"That's a knee-slapper!" Euphie exclaimed slapping her said knee as Batman got Robin to get them into the Bat mobile before the Hob Goblin appeared with Spiderman again. On the outside, appeared Zero had no problem with his new team, but on the inside, Lelouch Lamperouge was utterly disgusted and made a face as such (kinda like he just ate a REALLY bad piece of pizza), loathing the headband in his hands. Until one of the turtles (he realy couldn't tell them apart) came over and put it on for him, followed by another turtle shoving a pizza on his mask/face, all of them yelling out "Party, Dude!" Zero sighed and joined them in their lame party defiantly.

----------

Arriving at the Justice League party, Batman sent Robin for the chocolate milk (he wanted Ovaltine, but was brought Nestle-Quick), leaving Suzaku and Euphie. Euphie gasped and ran off to join the PowerPuffGirls in a song about how love makes the world go 'round, and Suzaku proceeded to the snack table, then bumping into Sasuke Uchiha and Ben 10. they all let out a loud "WOAH!" and stared at each other.

"Holy shit!" Suzaku yelled out, taking a step back.

"We have the same voice?" Sasuke inquired.

"Don't you mean voice ACTOR?" Ben asked. Suzaku and Sasuke nodded at each other stared at Ben 10 evily. Suzaku took out his gun, and Sasuke used his fire jutsu, burning him and shooting him to death. Sadly Suzaku was betrayed as Sasuke stole the Lancelot (letting out quite an evil laugh) and he went chasing after him. After they left, Superman (Uberman) felt it was safe now to throw a booty-licious party as the Hulk asked Kallen, who snuck in there for the party, for a cigarette.

Zero was left to suffer with the Ninja Turtles watching "Little House on the Prairie".

The End.


	3. Jingle Geass

AN:// ya. don't ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own the actual song or Code Geass

----------------------------------------

Jingle Bells

Suzaku smells

Zero layed an egg!

The Lancelot lost a wheel

And CC got away! HEY!


	4. CC doesn't melt

**AN: This idea sprung up from watching the Wizard of Oz**

**DISCLAMER: I don't own CodeGeass or its characters**

------------------------------------------

"Do something about this, witch!" lelouch yelled pointening vehemently at his left eye, geass now permanently active. CC looked up at him expressionless.

"I'm not a witch," she stated simply, sitting herself on a nearby chair, earning her a loud growl from her partner in crime.

"Yes you are!" he yelled back, obviously becoming more irritated by the nonchalant women's actions by the second. CC looked up at him from her chair and tilted her head.

"But I can't melt," she said, one of her eyebrows raised teasingly, her eyes glinted with slight amusement. Letting out yet another growl, lelouch grabbed a glass of water that was sitting next to him and placed himself in front of the green-haired woman.

"Let us see about that," Lelouch then took siad glass of water and tilted it over CC, letting the water pour onto the woman. CC's face didn't falter and she blinked up at him like nothing happened. After a long pause, she stood up from her chair and headed fro the door.

"Like I said," she started, opening the door, "I don't melt." With that, the "witch" disappeared.


	5. Falcon Kick

AN: I'm so sorry for not updating this so much, but I've had Performing arts, chearleading (which just ended, good for you guys who watch this), and softball(which just started)

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and I don't own SuperSmash Bro.

--------------------------------

All was, for once, calm within the student council room. Nina drooled over pictures of Euphemia, Shirley drooled over Lelouch whilst he play Super Smash Brothers with Suzaku, and Milly was currently trying to get Rivals and Kallen to switch uniforms.

"Damnit," Suzaku muttered under his breath, his fingers pressing at the controllers button's vehemently. "Lelouch!" he yelled out as Lelouch's character, Marth, counter-attacked Suzaku's character, , yet again. "Stop running away then attacking me like that! It's cheap!" Lelouch just laughed in return, continuing his antics. in the game suddenly jumped, spinned, then kicked Marth down to the ground. Suzaku laughed, finally he had found a way to kicking Lelouch's ass at this video game! Lelouch gaped at the screen and tried a different tactic. "What was that?!" he yelled out, now he was the one pressing buttons like a mad man. Suzaku smiled triumphantly and responded, "Falcon Kick."

---

After Zero sent his shot, utterly missing the white knight, Suzaku in turn shot the gun out of Lelouch's hand then jumped, spinned, and kicked the Black Knight leader down, ripping the liquid sakuradite off of his chest and tossing it off to the side. Lelouch glared at Suzaku, choking out under the knights hold on him, "what was that?" he asked thick with disgust. The soldier smirked coldly.

"Falcon Kick."


End file.
